Uploaded
by LittleBlueTabby
Summary: M-21 wakes up to Tao laughing at him. Turns out, M-21 had a skill that even he didn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Uploaded

**Hello Interneters,**

**Don't worry, I haven't abandoned **_**what are you up to? **_**(I was actually in the middle of writing it when this popped up- I'll tell you the rest at the end) and- hopefully- it will be updated tomorrow.**

**Enjoy~ **

Just like any other day, M-21 woke up with the sun.

Not that he minded, because of this, he was awake on time to get ready for work. He yawned, then got up and headed for the bathroom, stretching his arms above his head as he went. After finishing, he dressed in the Ye Ran High security uniform before, as always, reached for his key, phone and IPod - putting them in his inner jacket pocket - and heading downstairs for breakfast.

He entered the kitchen first, pouring himself a cup of tea and heated up some slices of bacon for a quick morning sandwich then headed for the living room to eat.

As he was finishing the last bit, his ears caught the sound of whistling as, sure enough, Tao came bouncing down stairs in his usual joyful manner.

"Morning, Tao." As soon as Tao eyes met M-21s, the hacker smiled… though not in his normal happy way- more as if he was straining not to laugh.

M-21 instantly became a little more- if possible- self aware, "Something funny?" he picked up his plate walked to the sink to wash it.

"Of all the possible things, M, you- I mean- Wow! "And his composer broke as he burst out laughing.

M-21 frowned as he dried the plate.

Minutes later, Tao was now giggling but the rest are now gathered in the living room having, all with questioning looks.

Takeo and Karias were the only ones brave enough to ask and, before the hacker replied, glanced at the grey haired male then whispered into each of their ears. Takeo sat in shock for a while then sent M-21 – who was having a friendly argument with Regis- a confused look; Karias listened a little longer – due to an explanation - than a smile appeared

"Was he that bad-"

"The complete opposite when you read the comments people have written. Well, considering he's a wolf, of course he chooses that way to express."

Takeo turned back to the two "This is going to be an interesting day."

( OXOXOXOXOX - Time Skip – OXOXOXOXOX)

As M-21 arrived into school, he knew something was up. The students kept glancing his way, eyes bright with excitement and giggling as they passed him. Whispered secrets shared and every other pair and group had a phone out and was listening through earphones to what was on the screen. Gasps weren't uncommon today and there was a phrase being repeated that caught the males attention "I never knew…"

(OXOXOXOXOX – Time Skip – OXOXOXOXOX)

M-21 wandered the halls of the school, casually looking out the windows he passes every now - and – then.

Because it was so quiet, and Tao so noisy, he had taken out his communicator device and replaced it with an earphone connected to his IPod. It was one of his favourites- Fucking Perfect by Pink.

As he turned out the building into the front Court, the school bell went and the sound of hundreds of students all shuffling out of their lessons for break seemed to vibrate though the walls.

With a sigh, he headed for his supervision area for that day, the sports field.

There were some students already playing with the football, passing to one another. Though it did seem a bit one- sided to those aiming for the Eastern goal.

Soon, he caught the sound of running steps- two pairs of trainers and two of small heels- heading in his direction. He small smiled his lips, as he knew who they were. Turning his head, he saw Shinwoo first with Ik Han, Yuna and Suyi tailing behind.

Turning fully, he greeted them with a nod but looks confused as the students' grins were as wild as Taos this morning.

"I take it you've had a good morning." He tries.

"You never told us you could sing!" exclaimed Shinwoo, eyes wide.

Shocked at the sudden outburst, M-21 looks at each student individually, confused, before answering. "I… don't sing… I can't."

"That's not true; someone recorded you and uploaded you onto YouTube. You sound amazing! Here, Listen." Ik Han rummaged through his bag for his little laptop and after a few taps and clicks, he handed M-21 earphones- which were hesitantly taken- and turned the screen to M-21.

There he was on the screen- though it was tilted for some reason- sat in the staff break room with a book in hand, humming.

He recognized the song; it was his favourite song Fucking Perfect by Pink. After a few moments, he heard his voice-

_You're fucking perfect to me…_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself, you are wrong,_

_Change the voices, in your head, _

_Make them like you instead-_

The singing continued, he even did the vocal raise near the end. After the song finished, the video screen shrank so he saw the title and information:

_Quiet Security Guard Has Amazing Singing Voice_

_Uploaded 2 days ago_

_6,393 Likes 6 Dislikes 64,834,964 Views_

He gave the earphones back to Ik Han, an embarrassed expression played his face, before saying in a quiet voice "I'll… be quieter next time..."

**Hello Again,**

**I was listening to music on YouTube and I didn't read the full title of the icon I clicked on and a male version of Pink- Fucking Perfect started playing. I literally stopped writing and just listened to the full song and this little something played in my mind.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it, leave a comment of your thoughts on this and enjoy you Day/Night**

**From**

**LittleBlueTabby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Interneters,**

**You can thank **_**Lord Knight – chan (Epic name XD) **_**for this story being continued (and for the song used). It originally was supposed to be a One-shot but since I read the review she left, I'd thought I'll be nice and give you all a little more. **

**Hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing- which was a lot.**

**For those who are curious, I was listening to an auto tuned version of Pink done by Alex Bamsey. **

**Your reviews answers are at the bottom.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**LittleBlueTabby**

"You should be in the talent Competition, or at least start making YouTube videos." This was the first thing Shinwoo blurred out in response to M-21s comment. A murmur of agreement sounded from the other children**. **

Looking at the faces, M-21 saw the seriousness in their expressions and sighed. They clearly were not going to let this go just like that.

Clearing his throat, he replied simply "The talent competition is for students only and I will not be making videos…" _I'm not that talented, it's the song people like- not me._

"Why not, you clearly have the talent and many people like you. You can become successful as a singer."Suyi commented, the rest nodded. She was a singer who can recognize talent wherever it is.

_They're really not letting this go_. As he tried to think up an excuse the bell signaled for the end of break, resulting in the children groaning and mumbling about how the math they had next. Saying their goodbyes, they left.

Relief washed over M-21 as he turned to see the other children collecting their bags. As soon as the last one left, he headed for his usual route around the school.

OXOXOXOXOX – Skip to inside the classroom – OXOXOXOXO

"What song will he sing though? I mean we need the perfect song for him to win." Suyi sighed as she leaned into her palm.

"But aren't you entering the show?" Yuna asked. They had both had finished the main work but today they have more important things to do than the extension- like finding out the right song for Ajussi to win.

"I figured that because I'm a professional singer, it would be unfair for me to enter. So, I'm only there to sing during the count up of votes." A slight shrug of the shoulders was given before they both felt a prod in their backs.

"You guys trying to come up of a song for Ajussi as well?" Shinwoo asked. The girls nodded so the red-head elbowed Ik-Han (Gently though) and the shorter male disappeared under the table. A rustling was heard before he sat back in his chair and placed a notebook on the table.

"We've come up with a list but..." He opened to a page that held a small list of songs for the girls to read.

"Since Ajussi sung in English, we researched well know English songs that supposedly had a meaning."

Looking down the list, the girls noticed that females mostly sang the songs and- most- were love songs.

"But, it doesn't fit in to what he sang first, though. I mean, what he sang wasn't a love song but a song that talks that everyone is perfect and beautiful in their own way."

They all looked to Suyi. They hadn't expected that from her. Sure, being a songstress she would know they different values of songs, but they didn't expect her to feel that strongly about it.

"Why has this one got a question mark next to it?" they looked down to the bottom of the page.

Titanium by David Guetta Feat. Sia...?

"It was Tao suggestion... Says it's another one he likes to listen to." However, his face looks unsure.

"Why-

"If you have enough time to chatter, then you have enough time to finish the work!" the booming voice of Mr. Park interrupted them "You can talk after the lesson."

OXOXOXOXOX- Scene change to Tao- OXOXOXOXOX

Tao took the headgear off and stretched his hands above his head. He had been listening to the children with a smile on his face.

Of course Tao knew of M-21 having a good voice, he had cameras everywhere after all. But with the angles he had caught M-21 singing, the wolf would instantly know it was Tao who had put it on the internet.

He laughed at the situation. He had spent almost two weeks to try and catch an angle so that M-21 didn't get suspicious and all of a sudden one of the drama teachers had left a camera running after a session of recording. Tao was just browsing YouTube for a gaming channel to watch when he came across the video in the "Popular on YouTube" section.

Then there was the Talent show coming up. Tao bit his lip; hopefully the children would suggest his choice to M-21. Even though it was a electronic music piece then M-21 usual choice of actual instrument sounds- the song itself was strong. Moreover, there were acoustic versions of the song on the Internet that he can just get.

Also, because it was in English- not Korean- the children will focus more on M-21 voice than the actual song.

'Then afterwards, he can have an easier time fitting into society.'

Despite what you think, Tao has been planning this for a while- along with Frankenstein. Since the goal was to help everyone- mainly Rai- fit into human society and have a chance of a normal life. Frankenstein was a headmaster; Rai, Seira and Regis had school life and friends within that will take then and invite them to places; Tao had his computer programming and overseas gaming friends. He is a security guard, the same as Takeo and M-21- the difference being Takeo goes out to Firing ranges and can interact with the people there while M-21... well... all Tao knew was that he liked to go for walks (that could last up to two hours) but he doesn't know what he does in that time.

Sighing he looks back at his many monitors. Half of the children were just leaving their classes to go to the next while others were going to their lunch- children like Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Suyi, Yuna and the Nobles. Flinting his eyes to the other screens, he spied Takeo talking to students near the Dining Hall and M-21 by the gate... Tapping his foot and singing. A smile filled his face as he turned up the volume for that camera.

"...Pepo-Pepo-Peponi,

Pepo-Pepo-Peponi,

Pepo-Pepo-Peponi,

O-oh, oh, o-oh-ah-ah-oh-"

'Huh... That's a new one'.

He knew it was neither English nor Korean. So, quickly, he typed the word into YouTube and the results showed 'Coldplay-Paradise (Popeni) African Style (Ft, Guest artist, Alex Boye)-' The PianoGuys.

After a while of listening, he opened the documents and clicked on the folder labeled 'M-21 singing'; this was composed of numerous files of various tiles from all area of the school. Taking the clip, Tao saved the file as 'Peponi'. Sometimes, when Tao's bored he would just watch these videos as well as others he find funny.

Well, you never know when you're going to need them.

OXOXOXOXOX- Scene Change to After School - OXOXOXOXOX

Evening came too soon for M-21. He was monitoring the children as the exited the school, eyes scanning the crowd randomly. It was the last week of this term so after school activities have been dropped allowing the children to go home early.

After all of them had left, he started his last round of the day. On his wondering down to the sports field, his sensitive ears picked up on something.

'… Music? Why is there music playing?' Turning 'round, he headed back to the main building, where the music was playing louder. It took a while but it eventually clicked; the music was playing through the speakers around the school, a song called Titanium.

But not just any version.

With a scowl on his face he turned and marched straight for Tao's room in the school. On his way, the music stopped. M-21 figured that Tao saw him coming and decided to stop.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Not three seconds later, another song started. Same singer as the first but this one was called Raising Flag.

Arriving at the door, he didn't bother knocking, just opening it to see a smiling Tao with a screen filled with videos.

"Hi, do you need anything?" the I'm-only-innocent act.

"Yes, in fact, I need you to stop playing the music. One song was one too many, and I don't need you playing these." he sounded calm but he was seething underneath.

"On one condition..." the glint was very much alive in his eyes.

"Name it"

**Due to the amount of time I have available, this will become a three chaptered story (not sure if it's a good or bad thing) but look forward to the talent show- mainly because Tao made an offer that M-21 couldn't refuse, even if he wanted to. **

**Answering your Lovely reviews-**

**Guess 1:**

I'm glad you liked this- I didn't think it was that funny but thank-you for your review. I hope this chapter was equally funny to you.

**Guess 2:**

I'm happy you liked it.

**Ben4kevin:**

I'm seeing you a lot- though it's not a bad thing. So who is your favorite character then.

**Bobbygirly**:

To think that you read this, eh. But thanks for the review as well.

**Lord Knight-chan:**

I know, I have already answered your review before but I really cannot express my thanks in a better way. If I get time I will write more for you to read and hopefully it will be as good - if not better - than the others.


End file.
